Genetic Engineering of Plants
The hurdle of creating successful genetically engineered plants in major crop varieties is now being overcome sequentially on a plant-by-plant basis. While plant genetic engineering has been successfully demonstrated in several model plant species, most notably tobacco, carrot and petunia, these species are not considered agriculturally important. Therefore, researchers have directed their efforts toward improving commercially important crop plants through the use of genetic engineering (Potrykus, I., Annu. Rev. Plant Physiol. Plant Mol. Biol. 42:205-225, 1991).
The term "genetic engineering," as used herein, is meant to describe the manipulation of the genome of a plant, typically by the introduction of a foreign gene into the plant, or the modification of the genes of the plant, to increase or decrease the synthesis of gene products in the plant. Typically, genes are introduced into one or more plant cells which can be cultured into whole, sexually competent, viable plants which may be totally transformed or which may be chimeric, having some tissues transformed and some not. These plants can be self-pollinated or cross-pollinated with other plants of the same or compatible species so that the foreign gene or genes carried in the germ line can be bred into agriculturally useful plant varieties.
Current strategies directed toward the genetic engineering of plant lines typically involve two complementary processes. The first process involves the genetic transformation of one or more plant cells of a specifically characterized type. The term "transformation" as used herein means that a foreign gene, typically in the form of a genetic construction, is introduced into the genome of the individual plant cells. This introduction is typically through the aid of a vector, which is integrated into the genome of the plant. The second process then involves the regeneration of the transformed plant cells into whole sexually competent plants. Neither the transformation nor regeneration process need to be 100% successful, but must have a reasonable degree of reliability and reproducibility so that a reasonable percentage of the cells can be transformed and regenerated into whole plants.
Genetic Engineering of Cotton
Although successful transformation and regeneration techniques have been demonstrated in model plant species (Barton, et al., Cell 32:1033-1043 (1983), wherein the transformation and regeneration of tobacco plants was reported) similar results with cotton have only been achieved relatively recently. Umbeck, et al., Bio/Technology 5[3]:263-266 (1987); Firoozabady, et al., Plant Mol. Bio. 10:105-116 (1987); Finer, et al., Plant Cell Rep. 8:586-589, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,863.
Successful transformation and regeneration of genetically engineered cotton plants has the potential to be of significant value to this agriculturally important crop. One of the most important benefits potentially achievable from genetically engineering cotton plants is the alteration and modification of cotton fiber quantity and quality.
Cotton Fiber
Cotton is one of the most important cash crops. Cotton fiber (seed hair) is a differentiated single epidermal cell of the ovule. At maturity the fiber cell consists of a cell lumen, primary cell-wall and secondary cell-wall. The primary cell-wall is made up of pectic compounds, cellulose, and small amounts of protein. The secondary cell-wall consists of cellulose. At maturity, the cotton fiber contains 87% cellulose.
Cotton fiber development can be divided into initiation, primary cell-wall synthesis, secondary cell-wall deposition, and maturation phases. Many hundreds of genes are required for the differentiation and development of cotton fiber. Work on in vitro translated fiber proteins (Delmer, et al., J. Cell Sci. Suppl. 2:33-50, 1985), and protein isolated from fiber (Graves and Stewart, J. Exp. Bot. 39:59-69, 1988) clearly suggests differential gene expression during various developmental stages of the cell. However, only a few of the genes involved in the biosynthesis of the large numbers of fiber-specific structural proteins, enzymes, polysaccharides, waxes or lignins have been identified (John and Crow, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89:5769-5773, 1992; John, Plant Physiol. 107:1477-1478, 1995). Since these genes and their interactions with environment determine the quality of fiber, their identification and characterization is considered to be an important aspect of cotton crop improvement.
The present invention is designed to approach fiber modification through genetic engineering. Such an endeavor requires fiber-specific promoters, genes that will modify fiber properties, and an efficient transformation technique.
The quality of the cotton fiber is dependent on such factors as the extent of elongation and degree of secondary wall deposition. It is assumed that a number of genes as well as environmental factors regulate the physical characteristics of the fiber, such as length, strength and micronaire value. However, the genes responsible for cellulose synthesis and fiber development in cotton plants are heretofore generally uncharacterized at a molecular level.
The most commercially useful plant fiber is derived from cotton (Gossypium arboreum, Gossypium herbaceum, Gossypium barbadense, and Gossypium hirsutum). However, there are other fiber-producing plants. These plants include the silk cotton tree (Kapok, Ceiba pentandra), desert willow, creosote bush, winterfat, balsa, rami, kenaf, hemp, roselle, jute, sisal abaca and flax.
Promoters
Promoters are DNA elements that direct the transcription of RNA in cells. Together with other regulatory elements that specify tissue and temporal specificity of gene expression, promoters control the development of organisms. Thus, there has been a concerted effort in identifying and isolating promoters from a wide variety of plants and animals.
Many promoters function properly in heterologous systems. For example, plant gene promoters such as rbcS, Cab, chalcone synthase and protease inhibitor from tobacco and Arabidopsis are functional in heterologous transgenic plants. (Reviewed by Denfey, et al., Science 244:174-181, 1989). Specific examples of transgenic plants include tissue-specific and developmentally regulated expression of soybean 7s seed storage protein gene in transgenic tobacco plants (Chen, et al., EMBO J. 7:297-302, 1988) and light-dependent organ-specific expression of Arabidopsis thaliana chlorophyll a/b binding protein gene promoter in transgenic tobacco (Ha and An, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:8017-8021, 1988). Similarly, anaerobically inducible maize sucrose synthase-1 promoter activity was demonstrated in transgenic tobacco (Yang and Russell, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:4144-4148, 1990). Tomato pollen promoters were found to direct tissue-specific and developmentally regulated gene expression in transgenic Arabidopsis and tobacco (Twell, et al., Development 109:705-713, 1990). Thus, some plant promoters can be utilized to express foreign proteins in plant tissues in a developmentally regulated fashion.
The art of plant biology lacks a promoter designed to specifically promote gene expression in late fiber development.